fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartram Hrafnagud
Bartram Hrafnagud(バートラム・ハフナガッド Bātoramu· hafunagaddo), known as the Poet(自称、詩人のご主人様 Jishō, shijin no Goshujinsama), Eclipse Devourer(月食飲み Gesshoku nomi), and Raven of the Slain(殺されたの烏 Korosareta no karasu) is the seventh of the "Dark Twelve". He is a 400 years old demon, nearly close to the age of Zeref's. He is an alchemist and researcher of mysterious and esoteric types of magic , including Lost Magics. He is also a scientist and an inventor of new types of magical equipments. Due to his advanced age, he possesses a vast amount of knowledge about magic, hence acquainted with the ancient magic item, Nirvana. Once self proclaimed as the top researcher of the magic world, he was profound in his remarkable achievements. However, he came to an end of his life as a human and decided to become a demon through inexplicable research, deciding to give up his life as a human and embrace his demonic identity. He is notoriously feared by his unique and one of a kind magic, the Avian Magic, which manipulates the powers of birds, in his case are ravens/crows. Appearance Personality To summarize it up, Bartram's personality is that of a pedophile and a sadomasochistic mad man. Although his appearance can be deceivable by acting calm and collected, his true nature is similar to a serial killer. He is somewhat a "natural actor' , blending in society easily. He speaks formally and displays a silent and stoic demeanor in front of common humans, making others to believe he is just a fragile and honest man, but he is mostly devoid of emotions and morality. He enjoys playing with people's mind and witness their suffering. He believes killing is just an act out of amusement, and he plans to seek out the greatest satisfaction in the moments of death. Unlike regular serial killers who make up excuses like strayed away from the path of good and losing their way, his reasons for killing is rather simple, he admits his awareness of his own insanity and he chooses to embrace it. His killing spree is the only means of gaining ecstasy, as regular humans feel supreme bliss in others' happiness, he feels supreme bliss in others' unhappiness. Among his targeted preys, he prefers young defenseless children, due to their innocent and pure personality. By carving their innocent flesh and taint them with crimson red blood and hearing their immature screams, he tends to experience pleasure at its fullest. He explains his philosophy of killing is that terror in his truest sense is not a static state , but a dynamic one, only during the moment when all hopes turn into despair , one can achieve the ultimate pleasure of fresh terror and death. The more intense the fear, the more the emotions die. Watching the last moment when all dreams crumble and shattered, shifting into darkness and nightmares, having his victims trapped and providing them with life support, only left to suffer slowly until their brains give out on them. He has also taken a liking to blood from young boys. For some reasons, he is attached to poetry, especially those associated with Ravens and he tends to communicate with poetry as well. He has taken his role as "The Poet" among the Elders. He describes the sceneries of his massacre with poems and converts them into dramas. He usually refers to himself as a third person, and frequently makes dramatic entrances before slaughtering his preys. There are times when he throws into a fit of madness , spouting incomprehensible meaning of words, especially when he is rudely interrupted. History Plot Magic and Abilities